Will You Have Me?
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: One-Shot Rated M. Loki doesn't think he's good enough for his wife, Sigyn. Please and Review.


A disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!

Thor

One-Shot

Will you have me?

* * *

Loki sat in a chair at a small table that was on the balcony attached to his room, his fingers in tangled in Angrboda's soft, gently flowing long coarse white hair. A groan escaped his lips as she caressed his neck with her warm lips, his fingers traveled up her soft golden silk dress towards her most tenderest of regions. Her finger tips teased his flesh as they started to slide down beneath his trousers. Her calm touch sent chills down his spine. Her fingers were cool, tickling his flesh, her hand began to move slowly developing a rhythm. Loki pressed his lips to her moist awaiting mouth, as their tongues entangled themselves around each other.

"I love you, Loki," she panted as he taunted her most intimate places with his fingers.

"I know." He breathed against her lips. He felt himself thicken beneath her gentle fingertips. He slowly rolled his hips forward, her fingers brushed the flesh of his stomach; as she started to undo his trousers while their tongues remained intertwined.

He shifted his hips upward once more, as Angrboda slowly tugged his trousers down his body to his ankles. She raised up slowly, allowing her body to brush his tip, setting a groan free from his lips. He slipped her gown over her head, discarding it as it shimmered against the contrast of balcony floor. His hands caressed her breast as he teased her nipples with his indulgent mouth, she sighed against him.

All folly came to a sudden halt when a giggle floated to their ears. Loki ceased against Angrboda, as she continued to try to pleasure him. He held his breath even though he knew his magic concealed them from ever being seen or heard.

"Care to dance, my lady?" The first voice was deep, it reminded Loki of an insufferable agony, belonging to the annoyingly repulsive Theoric.

"Why thank you kind sir, I would love to." The giggle from the second voice carried like a magnificent piece of music, it belonged to his wife, Loki's wife, Sigyn.

He shoved Angrboda away from him, the aching pain between his thighs no longer mattered. She lay on the cold balcony surface, in astonishment as she watched him. Loki climbed to his feet, listening with urgency as he descended his gaze onto the glorious exquisiteness that was the love of his immortal life. His senses darkened, heighten with immense untethered wrath at the sight of the revolting, omnivorous visceral of a creature that would dare pronounce a single syllable to his wife, let alone place his disgustingly, diseased appendages onto her body, in any form.

The hatred within his breast erupted as Theoric placed his lewd fingertips upon the small of her back, taking her hand with the other and pulling her much too near for Loki's allowance. In fact, Loki wouldn't want Theoric to even look at her, let alone defile anything upon her with his touch. He wanted Theoric to writhe, preliminary with the leisurely removal of one individual fingernail at a time, before continuing with the dismemberment.

Loki seized his disregarded black clothing from the balcony floor, inserting himself into them quickly. "Don't go Loki!" Angrboda implored, as she lay naked on the balcony floor, her eyes beseeching with him to stay.

Loki didn't react to her as he hurried past. He only became stationary when, she her fingers wound their way around his shirt at the balcony's entry way.

"Why do you care? Let him take her!" Her voice dripped with betrayal, "It's not like you love her! Stay here with me, and I can show you what real love is. You know you love me!"

"That…," Loki kept his back to her, she could feel the bitter cold slither from the very tip of her fingertips, engulfing her entire body, "Is where you are wrong."

He promptly trod over the brink of the balcony, he could feel his shirt weakly blunder between her fingers; she was immobilized with shock, hurt and indignation for the horrible, putrid creature below.

"I would leave quickly," he was harsh, almost unforgiving as he reached the doorway, the only other exit in the room, with the exception of a few windows, "Before you are discovered, I will not be able to defend you if you are found." With that he was gone. Loki knew if he had not been cruel to her, she would have followed him, putting herself at risk of severe punishment. He would not allow it; it's the only other way he knew of to protect her.

Loki walked with resolute strides towards his determined endeavor, steadfast to keep his white rage in check for Sigyn's subsidy. His steps were vigorous through the great hall, weaved his way through the party goers whom danced, drank their fill and consumed the large quantity of assorted foods that had been laid out. Once he reached the terrace, which sat just beneath his veranda, the only creature he found there with his back to him was the vile Theoric. However, at the prospect of the lone brute that dared try to seize his wife's affections from him, instantaneously amplified his wrath, magic vented slowly before it erupted, seeping from every pore in his being, ominously snaking its way about the two.

"You know Loki, you don't deserve her? In fact, you never did," Theroic said without rotating to face him. Loki released another pulse of his magic concealing them indefinitely. This abominable monstrosity was going to experience all of Loki's indescribable animosity towards him.

Loki's voice resonated with such a tormented authenticity, that Theroic turned to stare at him. He was baffled by the expression of aching remorse and profound grief, that graced Loki's countenance. His eyes conveyed as if he had been entirely conquered, that for a second Theroic thought Loki was going to release him. The words floated so dense and hauntingly in the air, he was feared that both he and Loki would be suffocated by them.

Loki had only uttered two words that were so horrendous for him to say for, they, themselves admitted his weakness, his agonizing understanding of his own failings, "I know."

Sigyn stood next to her mother-in-law, sipping champagne that tasted sweet on her tongue.  
"What ails you, my dear, Sigyn?" Frigga asked, watching the young girl cast her eyes over the gathering, with a forlorn expression.

"I fear, your highness," Sigyn's tone was aggrieved, the tears rimmed the threshold of her lashes, "I am not what, your son, Prince Loki wants. I believe he desires a great deal more than I can offer him." Her teardrops dripped from her lashes and skimmed along her delicate flesh. "I dread that I am just not enough."

Arms shrouded in green fabric coiled their way about Sigyn's waist, pulling her close. She jumped, going ridged against her captor's grasp, her breath hitching.

"You are, more than enough." The vocalization was a gentle whisper that echoed, it was her husband, Loki. She leaned desperately into his embrace as she relaxed into his warm touch. Feeling her body heat sending an aroused sensation surging through his entire torso, he carried on, "It is, you, who should desire more. I am not worthy of a glimpse of you, cherished. You are the one who merits more than what I can bid you…"

Before Loki could finish, Sigyn's moist, indulgent lips were embracing his as he brushed the tears from her flesh with a thumb. He had brought her closer to him, after he rotated her body to face him fully, allowing his arms to tighten round her.

"I love you." She breathed against his frame, sending power-driven chills through his torso all the way through the tips of his fingers and toes. He swept her feet out from underneath her, up into his arms.

"Will you have me?" Loki asked, embracing her soft lips with his. She wound her arms around his neck in response pulling him nearer.

"I will always require you." She panted against his lips, sending electricity surging through his entire body.

He carried her with ease, she was light for him to transport, towards the grand hall's exit. He was going to keep her his for eternity. He may never be worthy of her, but she wanted him, he was always going to give her what she wanted. He would never be able to deny her requests.

"Loki?" the voice belonged to Thor, Loki couldn't help feel tremendously exasperated with his brother interrupting him and Sigyn's departure.

"You wouldn't know anything about what happened Theoric, would you? It seems he was attacked. Both hand's are severely broken, with severed tendons and his fingernails seem to have been removed. Not to mention the broken arm, nose and black eye."

Loki stifles a devious smile as he looked at Thor trying to profane complete innocents, "He was attacked? Why no Thor, I haven't the slightest idea of what could of attacked him. Now if you would excuse me, me and my wife have personal business to attend to."

"Yes," Sigyn said slowly, looking Loki over carefully, "Yes, lots and lots of personal business." A giggle and a smile spread across her lips as he caressed his lips with hers.

Once they reached her bed chamber, Loki lay her upon the glorious golden bed. Her dark hair sprawled around her like a halo. Loki climbed on the bed, straddling her and resting his arms on either side of her head.

"Are you sure, you will have me?" he whispered gently into her ear, as he kissed it gingerly sending shivers down her back.

"Yes." She panted as she undulated her hips up towards the crotch of his pants, releasing a moan from his throat.

With those words Loki's lips crashed to hers, tasting the moistness of her lips, devouring them with desperation. "I love you." He said lowering his body down over hers.

* * *

There you guys go. I hope you liked it, this is my first time writing anything like this. If you have any tips feel free to let me know. I am working on the next chapter of Daenerys: Thranduil's Daughter. Sorry it's taking so long my keyboard is screwed up. This was almost finished so thought I would go ahead and post it. Have a great day. Please Review.


End file.
